world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Itachi Uchiha
Itachi Uchiha was a prodigy of Konohagakure's Uchiha Clan and a member of the village's Anbu. He later became an international criminal after murdering his entire clan in one night, sparing his younger brother, Sasuke. He was a member of an international criminal organization called the Akatsuki, partnered with Kisame Hoshigaki, which lead him into conflict with his village, particularly his brother. Following his death, Itachi's motives were revealed to be more complicated than they seemed and that his actions were only ever in the interest of his brother and village, remaining a loyal shinobi of Konohagakure to the very end. Statistics *'Name': Itachi Uchiha, Itachi of the Sharingan *'Origin': Naruto *'Gender': Male *'Age': 21 *'Birthday': June 9 *'Classification': Human, Former Anbu, S-Rank Missing-nin, Akatsuki Member *'Blood Type': AB *'Height': 178 cm (5'10") *'Weight': 58 kg (128 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Onyx *'Hair Color': Black *'Relatives': Sasuke Uchiha (Younger brother) *'Alignment': Neutral *'Status': Deceased *'Class': SSS-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Kekkei Genkai (Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan) *'Standard Equipment': Sword *'Weaknesses': Itachi suffers from a deadly disease, he must use his stronger Mangekyo Sharingan abilities sparingly, and does not have an extremely high amount of chakra like other high-level shinobi. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu, Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu, Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu: Crimson Nail, Crow Clone Jutsu, Water Style: Water Bomb Jutsu, Shadow Clone Jutsu, Clone Jutsu: Super Explosion, Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu, Susanoo *'Voice Actor': Hideo Ishikawa Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Multi-City Block level (His Fire Styles are far above Sasuke's; capable of matching Kakashi's), City level with Complete Susanoo (Far superior to Sasuke's Susanoo and once one-shotted Orochimaru's snake form). Ignores durability with Amaterasu *'Speed': High Hypersonic (Blitzed Sasuke) *'Lifting Strength': Superhuman. Unknown with Susanoo *'Striking Strength': Class GJ+. Class PJ with Complete Susanoo *'Durability': Multi-City Block level level. Large Town level with Incomplete Susanoo stages. City level with Complete Susanoo (Tanked Sasuke's Kirin in the past, which completely obliterated a small mountain while being shattered in the process), higher using Yata Mirror *'Stamina': Enhanced Human *'Range': Standard Melee Range to several Hundred Meters depending on techniques used *'Intelligence': Genius Appearance Itachi was a fairly tall, lean-built man with onyx-colored eyes and jet-black hair that was pulled back with a red elastic band in a low ponytail which extends to his shoulders. As a member of Akatsuki, he wore a slashed Konoha forehead protector and the standard Akatsuki black cloak with red clouds. Sometimes, he would unbutton his cloak to mid-chest and rest his left arm there, rather than in the sleeve. Inside the cloak he wore similar clothes to that of the rest of the Akatsuki. His attire consisted of mesh armor with navy accents under an identical T-shirt with a simple white belt around the waist, and dark blue pants. Like most members of Akatsuki, he wore the forehead protector of his home village with a horizontal line gouged through it to symbolize his broken ties with the village. On his right ring finger was his Akatsuki ring, which was red and bore the kanji for "vermilion". He also wore purple nail polish on his fingers and toes and a necklace which had three silver rings with red gems inside them. Personality From a young age, Itachi was quiet, even-tempered and insightful. He lived at a distance, observing individuals and ideas without getting directly involved so that he could fully understand them. Although this approach prevented him from becoming close with many people, it enabled him to think and act without prejudice or preconceptions, instead evaluating things strictly on their own merits. He would think about shinobi and origins of the village and its future. For this reason he never had the self-righteous loyalty to his clan that was so common among the Uchiha; though he loved his family and wanted the best for them, he knew there were more important things than the Uchiha's aspirations. Despite being a pacifist by nature, Itachi felt his own needs were secondary to the greater good's; to that end he became a shinobi. He trained tirelessly to improve himself as quickly as he could and subjected himself to all of the shinobi life's inconveniences without complaint for the simple motivation of being useful to others. Being so accomplished as a ninja enabled Itachi to approach problems less violently than others would, satisfying his peace-loving and pacifist nature. These two extremes of his personality came into conflict as events moved toward the Uchiha Clan Massacre; he did not want to harm his family and sought a peaceful resolution, but knew that the path with the least bloodshed would be the clan's extermination. As the inevitability of the massacre became more apparent, Itachi's normally polite attitude to his clansmen became more violent, criticizing them openly and lashing out at them for the choices that sealed their fates and his own. Despite the traumas he endured from killing his own family, Itachi did not blame those among Konoha's leadership who gave him the mission; though he did not trust Danzo Shimura on a personal level, he knew Danzo only had the village's best interests at heart. But Itachi - partly out of the necessity of his assignment to join Akatsuki - was greatly changed after the massacre, rarely if ever showing emotion. He became more prone to displays of force and permitted certain violent habits of his partner, Kisame Hoshigaki, under the pretense that it furthered Akatsuki's goals. Itachi could not and would not fully shake his pacifist ways, and would run from confrontation or rein in Kisame if the likelihood of collateral damage became too high for themselves or others. While Kisame would sometimes protest, he considered Itachi a good friend and would listen to his instructions. Konoha's protection was always forefront in Itachi's mind, but it was his dedication to his brother, Sasuke, that took priority in every situation. From the time of Sasuke's infancy, Itachi tasked himself with looking after him. They'd spend whole days together in the woods around Konoha having adventures and accomplishing self-appointed missions. When Itachi began to become an accomplished ninja and took much of their father's attention, Itachi would make special time to fill their father's shoes for Sasuke's benefit, at times even refusing his father's wishes in order to make Sasuke happy. Sasuke, wishing to be just like his older brother, would often ask Itachi to train him in the ninja arts. Itachi would almost never do so, poking his forehead and promising to train him some other time It was Sasuke's safety that ultimately convinced Itachi to go through with killing the rest of the Uchiha, believing his own damnation was worth it if it ensured Sasuke's survival. Even though he did it for Sasuke, Itachi wanted to be punished for his crimes and selected Sasuke as the one to take vengeance against him. To push Sasuke in this direction, Itachi withheld the true reason for his actions and instead took on the persona of a man who had no love for his younger brother. Per the persona, Itachi cared about Sasuke only because of the eyes that he could take to gain Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. His actions in Akatsuki were meant to reinforce this persona, and whenever he met Sasuke over the years he would taunt his weakness and encourage him to get strong enough to kill him. His plan was that, once he had been killed, Sasuke would be hailed as a hero. Itachi never wanted Sasuke to learn the truth surrounding the Uchiha's massacre, and if he did he hoped the memory of a hateful older brother would cause him to not believe it. After he died and was reincarnated, Itachi discovers that his plans largely failed; Sasuke is not a hero and he did find out the truth about what Itachi did. Naruto Uzumaki points out to Itachi the flaw in his plans: he had been trying to manipulate Sasuke rather than be honest with him and trust in his own strength. Acknowledging the mistake, Itachi is free to be himself instead of the persona he fabricated, being openly kind to others and displaying a dry sense of humor, even in stressful situations. He is finally open with Sasuke when they meet again, admitting what he did and even sharing information Sasuke did not already know. He apologizes to Sasuke for failing in his responsibilities as an older brother, wondering if being up front with Sasuke from the beginning might have allowed them to avoid the Uchiha's destruction. In their final moments together, Itachi tells Sasuke he does not need forgiveness and that he will always love him no matter what. History Power Even within the Uchiha clan, Itachi was a ninja of genius talent, consistently showing prowess well-beyond his years and rising rapidly through the ninja ranks. His prowess rivalled Shisui Uchiha, who was well-regarded as the strongest Uchiha of their time. He was highly proficient in all three main ninja skill sets and gained praise from allies and foes alike; Orochimaru, one of the Sannin, openly admitted Itachi was stronger than he was. Obito claimed that despite being crippled by illness and Sasuke having absorbed Orochimaru's power, Itachi was fully capable of killing Sasuke during their battle if he wanted to. Even when restrained in this way, a team of jōnin were still pushed to their limits against Itachi. Main Skills and Equipment Fire Style: As an Uchiha, Itachi had a natural affinity for Fire Style, mastering the clan's passage of time at a very young age. He would often coat his weapons with fire to increase their offensive capacities. *'Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu': A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flame-thrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. *'Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu': This technique creates a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the enemy. In addition, the flames are controlled one by one with chakra. **'Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu: Crimson Nail': The user unleashes a volley of shuriken with one hand, while at the same time exhaling fire-infused chakra onto them in order to increase the weapons' destructive potential by making them capable of inflicting severe burns upon direct contact with either the intended victim or any other object caught within their trajectories. Crow Clone Jutsu: A technique that produces a clone by projecting one's own chakra towards dozens of "crows". Because it uses crows as a medium, it requires less chakra than the normal Shadow Clone Jutsu, while still being able to perform techniques. Water Style: One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allow the user to manipulate pre-existing water, or create their own, by turning their chakra into water. It takes much more ability to create the water than to manipulate what is already available and expel it from their mouths. One of the most versatile of the five basic chakra natures, Water Release techniques can not only change shape but state as well. Moreover, the water becomes more solid in the process as well. *'Water Style: Water Fang Bomb': A technique that deals physical damage to the enemy with a liquid mass brought forth from underwater. Its power to kill and maim is augmented by adding a spinning motion to the compactly pressured water. *'Water Style: Water Bomb Jutsu': A highly versatile Water Style technique which has many variations. After kneading chakra in their stomach, the user expels a large quantity of water in the form of a powerful torrent towards their intended target. Shadow Clone Jutsu: This technique creates clones of the user. However, these clones are actual copies which can fight are capable of using the users techniques, though they disappear after one strong hit. A characteristic that is unique to the Shadow Clone Jutsu is that any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispersed. *'Clone Jutsu: Super Explosion': This technique is used to create a shadow clone that can be detonated. Genjutsu: Illusory techniques that are employed with chakra and hand seals. Genjutsu techniques manipulate the flow of chakra in the victim's brain, thus causing a disruption in their senses. *'Genjutsu: Bubbles': A genjutsu that Itachi can use without making eye contact, instead using as little as pointing at his opponent. Once inside the illusion, he can control the visions the ninja sees. This illusion can also be used to play on the fears of the target. *'Genjutsu Reflection': The user decrypts a genjutsu that has been applied onto them and casts back a technique with identical effects onto the opponent. Sharingan (Mirror Wheel Eye): Itachi awakened and mastered the Sharingan by the age of eight, demonstrating skill and power superior to most members of his clan as a prodigy. He keeps his Sharingan active near-constantly with minimal drain on his chakra levels. The Sharingan allowed him to see chakra and predict movements, as well as facilitate his use of genjutsu. With the Sharingan he could perform Izanami, a counterpart to the more dangerous Izanagi. *'Sharingan: Genjutsu': Simply the use of generic genjutsu used by members of the Uchiha clan. By simply having their opponents look into their eyes, the Uchiha can lock the user within a genjutsu of their choosing. *'Izanami': A genjutsu which traps an opponent in a continuous illusion that maintains itself even without the user's concentration. Requires a few minutes of prep to set up and physical contact to initiate. Works even if the opponent is blind/has cut off their eyesight. Can apparently be broken if the victim accepts the results of their actions and stops trying to change them. Like its counterpart, Izanagi, in exchange for the temporary ability that it grants the user, the Sharingan with which Izanami is cast is sealed away and loses its light forever. Mangekyo Sharingan (Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye): Itachi awakened the Mangekyo Sharingan after the suicide of Shisui Uchiha. Its design was three spiraling curves around the pupil. Using any of these techniques required vast amounts of chakra to perform and left Itachi so fatigued afterwards that he had to deactivate his Sharingan altogether. Every time he used his Mangekyo Sharingan his eyesight deteriorated, a process that would progressively worsen on each occasion. Early uses of the Mangekyo would only cause his eyes to bleed, but by the end of his life he reached the point where he was nearly blind, most things looking to him like mere blurs. He does not suffer these shortcomings after his reincarnation and can use all his Mangekyo techniques without problems. *'Tsukuyomi' (Moon Reader): With his left eye he could use Tsukyomi, a genjutsu that trapped opponents' minds in an illusory world, torturing them for what seemed like days in a matter of seconds. *'Amaterasu' (Heavenly Illumination): With his right eye he could use Amaterasu, which ignited whatever he looked at with black flames that would burn anything, including fire itself. He had the ability to extinguish Amaterasu, but never displayed the sort of shape transformation that Sasuke later would. *'Susanoo' (He with the ability to help by all means): Having unlocked the abilities of both his Mangekyo, Itachi could use "Susanoo". With its simplest manifestations he could produce extra arms or bones to improve his options in a fight. When used in full, Itachi was surrounded by a spectral warrior that would protect him from all damage, even jutsu as powerful as "Kirin". In addition to the chakra swords and Yasaka Beads common to all Susanoo, Itachi's Susanoo wielded the Totsuka Blade - an ethereal sword with the ability to seal any person it pierced into its gourd-hilt - and the Yata Mirror - a shield that was said to reflect any attack by changing its chakra nature to counterbalance an attack. The simultaneous use of both weapons made Itachi's Susanoo essentially invincible. **'Totsuka Blade' (Ten Hands Longsword): It is sheathed in the sake jar Itachi's Susanooo caries; the blade is actually the liquid inside the gourd that is released and shaped, rather than a conventional sword. Also called the Sakegari Longsword (Sake Cutter Longsword), it is an ethereal weapon, with an enchanted blade capable of sealing anything it pierces. Those who are stabbed by the sword are drawn into the jar and trapped in a genjutsu-like "world of drunken dreams" for all eternity. **'Yata Mirror' (Eight Span Mirror): A shield carried by Itachi's Susanoo in its left hand. It is said to be endowed with all nature transformations and as such changes its own characteristics depending on those of the attack it receives, making the technique ineffective. **'Yasaka Beads': Through the use of Susanoo, the user is able to create the Yasaka Beads from any of its hands, consisting from a number of magatama bound together through their respective centres by a thread of chakra. Due to this structure, the tools then act in a similar manner to that of a shuriken when thrown by Susanoo — rapidly spinning towards the intended target — and result in a powerful collision upon impact. Relationships *Sasuke Uchiha *Shisui Uchiha *Kisame Hoshigaki *Obito Uchiha *Naruto Uzumaki Battles * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Former Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Missing-nin Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Akatsuki Category:Naruto Characters Category:Anti-Villain